Forced At First Sight
by Redscarletpoodle27
Summary: Damon didnt really know Tyler Lockwood that well. He knew he was a werewolf but that is pretty much it. Now he is going to have the wolf after him like he was a juicy piece of steak. It all started after Elenas party when Tyler raped Damon. The following or same day he keeps begging for forgiveness. Will he ever get it and have Damon become his? WARNING: Rape, Slash, Cursing
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Rape, cursing, slash, and i cant think of anything else for now**

**I do not own the Vampire diaries or else the pairings would be Tyler and Damon or Klaus and Damon**

**Reviews are always appreciated. **

**ENJOY**

There were beer bottles all over the lawn and all over the floors in the house. There were girls running around in their bras and underwear hitting each other with the pillows that used to be on the couch. I was getting annoyed because this party has been going on since 9 LAST night. It is now 5 in the morning. It was just supposed to be a small party celebrating Caroline's birthday but Tyler had to invite the whole football team that invited their own guests. Caroline was okay with the tons of attention she was getting. I didn't like what I was getting though. Boys kept coming up to me saying,

"Great party 'lena." Or "Babe, you know how to have fun."

I had to fake smile every time someone said something to me. Stefan seemed to become pissed off as well. He tried to get people to leave over four hours ago but that was to no avail. I was getting worried the neighbors would call the cops because of the noise so I was left with one option.

I reached into my pocket for my phone but it wasn't there. Where could it be? Five minutes of searching and I finally remembered I left it in my room. I quickly ran up the stairs stepping over a couple of passed out people. When I reached my room I opened my door not realizing I might find this. Tyler and some girl were getting it on on my bed. Not in it but on top of my bed. I shielded my eyes and hurriedly went to the dresser to grab my phone. The two didn't notice I had even entered the room. And I was not about to interrupt them. I left the room as fast I can, not caring as I slammed the door behind me. I dialed the number I needed and waited after two rings for an answer.

"Elena! So glad you called, I have an-" the person on the other end on the phone was beginning to say.

"Not now! I need your help. You know how I had that little party for Caroline last night?" I asked. Then without an answer started talking again. "Well it is still going on with more than fifty people here wrecking my house! Please, I need you to get them out."

"On my way." Then the other line went dead.

"Thank goodness." I mumbled in a whisper. I walked towards the door waiting for their arrival. I didn't have to wait long as Damon walked through the front door.

"Don't worry. I got this." In no time everyone was leaving.

He came to me smiling. I smiled back.

"What did you do?"

"You know my charm." He said pointing to both of his eyes. I chuckled.

"Did you get the whole house? Because I went upstairs to my room and saw Tyler and some girl having... Um…. You know." I said shyly. I mean me and Stefan have had sex a lot. But that doesn't mean it wasn't awkward to talk about.

"I'll deal with that." He then turned and used his vampire speed to get to my room.

Stefan came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You sure throw great parties." He said sexily nibbling on my ear. He knew that was my weakness. I had to suppress a moan.

"Wait till everyone is gone and we get this house cleaned up." I then left his arms and grabbed beer bottles off the floor. He waited a minute then started helping me clean.

* * *

I was pissed. How dare Tyler defile Elena's room like that? I threw the door open and saw a very naked Tyler on the bed while the brunette he slept with was getting changed. They both looked at me for a second then ignored my presence as the brunette climbed back over Tyler and kissed him goodbye.

"See ya!" He said easily.

I waited till she left the room. I then stalked over to Tyler and jerked him off the bed by his arm. He stumbled to get up and when he stood I was surprised to see Tyler was a full 5-6 inches taller than me.

"What the hell Damon?" He yelled shaking off my hand easily. That was weird. I put a hand to his throat.

"Get out of this room." I said making sure he was looking at me in the eyes. The compulsion had no effect on him. I then got nervous. Why wasn't it working? He laughed then pushed me off him easily. I tumbled backwards but caught myself before I tumbled out the door. He made his way over to me with new found confidence in his step. Before I had time to do anything he grabbed me by the waist roughly dragged me to the bed. I looked him in the eyes. His brown eyes were now a gold which means he was under the control of his wolf. I knew he was going to try and kill me (natural instinct for werewolves or vampires to want to kill the other species.) but I am Damon Salvatore for damn sake and he was not going to kill me without a fight. So I bit him hard on the shoulder making him yelp. He loosened his grip enough for me to get the hell out of the room.

I ran down the stairs and frantically looked for Elena and Stefan. I ran all around the house and realized they were outside cleaning the cans on the front yard. I got outside pretty fast and tackled Stefan.

"Damon!" both Stefan and Elena shouted.

"Tyler is stronger than me! What the hell?" I said worried and helped Stefan up.

"Isn't he a hybrid? Remember what Klaus did to him?" She asked fast.

"Oh shit. I forgot. Better not try to piss him off." Stefan said brushing himself off.

"Too late for that." Damon said then ran into the woods towards home.

As soon as Damon left, Tyler stormed out of the house seething with rage.

"Where is he?" he demanded through clench teeth?"

Stefan acted obliviously. "Who?"

Tyler looked between Stefan and Elena. "You know who! Damon. Where the hell is he?" he yelled.

Elena stepped back afraid but Stefan held his ground. "Whatever happened I am sure he didn't mean it. You know Damon. He can be a dick at times." Stefan said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. It actually made things worse.

Tyler got his face in Stefans. "You do not know what happened." Tyler then sniffed the air. He smiled with his sharp K9's. "But let me tell you, he is in for it." He then stalked off in the direction Damon had run off.

Elena tugged on Stefans arm. "He is going to hurt Damon. We have to do something."

Stefan for a second contemplating on what to do. "Damon can hold his own. And I don't think it is Damon you have to worry about."

Stefan then returned to the house with the bottles he had collected. Elena quietly followed.

* * *

I knew he would follow me to the house so I averted it. I had forgotten he could sniff my scent out. I decided I wasn't going to get by the day unscathed. So at least get it over with and kick Lockwood's ass.

I waited for him leaning against a big oak in the middle of the forest. Not more than two minutes later I could smell his scent getting stronger. He eventually made his way to the Oak tree and stood 10 feet in front of me. He smiled his cocky smile.

"Ready to learn your place?"

I gagged. This made his smile grow. "And by place you mean my higher standing then you?" I said smiling evilly back. He walked right up to me and put both his hands on the opposite side of my head.

"Who stands taller?" I frowned at that.

I hissed at him and bared my teeth. "Height may be your strong point but brains and looks I got in the bag." He seemed to like the attitude I was giving him. He cupped my chin forcefully with one hand and maneuvered my head so my neck was bared.

This is when I realized I needed to stop with the chit chat and murder him for even thinking of looking at my neck. Showing your neck to another meant you were submitting. And I am no damn submissive. I am not even gay. I have to admit I have had my experiences with men but I was curious and the men I was with were on the receiving end.

I started struggling but that just seemed to excite him more. He licked my skin as though I was a lollipop.

He then turned my head back to him. "You taste delicious."

That one pissed me off. I kneed him the balls and pushed him so he was on his back shocked at this position. I stood above him with a foot on his abs.

"Wah, Wah, Wah. Did I ruin your plans? I-"I stopped speaking finally realizing that since Elena's bedroom he was still under the control of his wolf. Those golden eyes staring at me harshly. I knew that his wolf was much stronger than just Tyler and that he could be very dangerous to be around. I had hoped he changed back into 'Tyler' by the time he found me in the woods so we could reason this out. But there was no reasoning with a wolf. He noticed my hesitation and used it to his advantage. He thrust upward which made me lose my balance.

If I human did what he just did, my foot would have went through their stomach. He jumped up and roughly grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me to the ground.

"Two can play at that game." He said with anger in his voice. He ripped off my clothes and flipped me so I was on my stomach. I thought he wanted to kill me not rape me. There was no way I could live with the humiliation of being raped by a high school football player.

"Tyler please…" but all I heard was the unbuckling of his belt and the sound of jeans hitting the floor. I started crawling away. But was grabbed by the hips and pulled back so my butt was in the air and my chest on the forest floor. He spread my cheeks and I was hit with cool air between my crack.

"Look at you. Twitching and ready. You look so weak right now. Mmmmmmm. I can't wait." He then shoved his dick into my ass at full speed. I screamed out in pain.

"That is right. Scream ." He started wiggling around. I guess that was an attempt to stretch me. It hurt enough that tears ran down my cheeks. I never cried. This was full on embarrassment.

He licked the tears of my cheeks. "Salty, Sweet, and tight." He then started moving slowly at first. I dug my nails into the ground because of the pain. It was unbearable.

"No…no… please no." I whined and whimpered while sobbing.

"Don't worry it will get better." His thrusts sped up real fast to the point of ripping my hole. I could feel the blood seep down my legs. I wondered if I would live through this.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and grabbed my dick and started pumping. He was getting me hard. It disgusted me that I could get hard just from someone touching my dick while I was having my hole abused. Suddenly he let my dick go and stopped his thrusting. I was still sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Damon." And he kept saying and saying that. He eventually pulled out of me and I immediately fell to the floor. I had my eyes closed and could hear him putting his jeans back on.

"Damon." He said while taking hold of my arm.

I looked at him with a lethal glare and a venomous voice. "DO NOT TOUCH ME." He didn't let go. He ignored my protests and picked me up bridal style.

"Put… mmmeeeee down." I said wheezing.

"Let me get you home Damon." He said while picking up my torn clothes. We walked in silence. I was so ashamed and tired that I hid my face in his shoulder. When we reached the boarding house he knocked on the door. No one was home.

"Stefan is probably still at Elenas. Just leave me here. I can handle myself." I said trying to get out of his hold.

"No, I'll help you. It is the least I could do."

"No! The least you could do is hide under a rock and stay there forever. Now let me go." I whined still struggling.

I felt a rumbling in his chest. I heard the rumbling reach his throat and came out as a deadly growl that made me stop moving. Something about it told me to shut up NOW.

"You know what Damon? I made a friggin mistake. I am trying to own that. But you need to let me help you." He said placing me on the ground and opened the front door. He walked inside and realized I hadn't followed.

"Damon." He said in a warning growl.

I had to laugh at that. "You wish you could dominate even more then you just had. Get out of my house. I don't need your help. Correction. I don't want your help." I said walking into the house stumbling in my naked glory.

I turned and ushered to the door. I saw he had hurt in his eyes but that quickly turned to anger.

"Forget you Damon." He then left the house and slammed the door after him. I slipped to the ground and bawled my eyes out. How could I let him touch me like that? I felt so used. I wiped my eyes and stood up shakily. I walked up stairs slowly because of the sharp pain in my backside. I made it to the bathroom.

I started the water in the tub and waited till it was warm and filled. I slipped in and winced when the water touched my butt. I used a rag on the side of the tub to clean the blood from my bottom and thighs. After I thoroughly cleaned myself I just sat in my own filthy bath water and cried. I cried for a while before I felt sleepiness overwhelm me. I stood and grabbed the towel. And wrapped it around my waist. I drained the tub and walked to my connected bedroom. I fell onto the bed. On my stomach of course. I let sleep take me. And I dreamed. I dreamed that all that just happened was a dream.

I was woken by shaking. I squinted at the figure that stood next to me. "Stefan? Why are you in my room? Haven't we talked about this?" I said leaning on my right elbow and yawning.

"Damon why are bleeding out of your ass?" Stefan said crazily.

Shit. I thought the bleeding had stopped. "Stefan to be quite honest, it is none of your business."

"Was it Tyler?" he asked knowingly.

"You already know." I said turning over and away from him.

"Yeah, I do. Tyler called literally hyperventilating. He asked if he could talk to you but I told him you were sleeping. He told me what happened." He said sitting down on the bed.

I scoffed. "And?"

"He was pretty hysterical. He feels really bad. He wanted me to tell you to call him." Stefan then patted my shoulder and stood. That stupid wolf has the audacity to tell me to call him. Ha. No way.

"Stefan. Just because you know this does not mean you can tell anyone got it?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

I got up and felt I was still sore.

"Ow."

Stefan still stood. "Whatever. Oh and Damon I am sorry about what happened. And I feel really guilty." He was about to leave.

"Saint Stefan!" I exclaimed jokingly.

He laughed. "Yeah Dae. I care." He then left the room.

I got dressed out and combed my hair. I decided to try out a new style so I jelled my hair back. I looked even more handsome than ever. I made my way downstairs and walked over to the table with all the liquor in the living room. I grabbed the scotch and poured myself a glass. I gulped that down quickly. And was about to pour myself another when there was a knock at the door. I was afraid it was Tyler but kind of hoping so I could give him a piece of my mind.

I opened the door slowly but was greeted by a shy smile. "Damon. Would you mind helping me out?"

"Alaric, what honor may I serve for you?" I said sarcastically stepping outside. I walked to his car and stood on the passenger's side. He chuckled and unlocked the car and got in.

"I need you to help me with setting up the school for the spring dance. Those decorations are torturous." I laughed with him.

When we arrived at the school I noticed Tyler standing around with a couple of the football players. I tensed when Alaric got out of the car. He realized my hesitation.

"Um, Damon?" he said impatiently. "I really want to get these decorations over with."

I nodded and pried my eyes away from Tyler. "Yeah, sorry." I got out gracefully and followed closely behind Alaric hoping Tyler wouldn't notice me. I succeeded in getting into the school without being seen.

Alaric seemed confused by my behavior. "Damon man, what is going on? You have been acting very weird."

I couldn't handle it. The tears were coming again.

"What…. You are freaking me out. Why are you… you crying?" he asked stuttering with shock.

"I am such a chick. Crying like this. I am just so ashamed." I said face in my hands.

Alaric awkwardly put a hand on my shoulder. "Wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing." I said then turned towards the hallway to his classroom. "Come on."

He grabbed my wrist. And pulled me into a hug. "Damon. It's not nothing. You would never cry over nothing. Hell I have never seen you cry. And it is worrying me."

"You can't tell."

"I won't." he said seriously.

I was still in his embrace. "It was last night, well technically this morning. After Elenas party I was-"

The doors opened to the building and Tyler and his football buddies walked in. He luckily was looking at my back, so he didn't recognize it was me.

"Sorry. We are here to start helping with the decorations." Matt said awkwardly.

Alaric let go of me. "Um, yeah just head to my classroom. The decorations are all in the room. Find places for them to go." I heard the boys walk away. I turned to watch them walk away.

"Tell me later. We can go out for drinks later." I nodded biting my lip as he spoke. I followed him to the class hoping I didn't look like I was crying. When we entered the room they all looked up. I didn't look at Tyler. But I somehow could feel his anger. I grabbed some decorations and left the room. I walked to the empty gymnasium and heard someone come in the room as well.

"Damon! What the hell? Why was Alaric…. Holding you like that?" he asked furious. I walked away and started hanging some Hawaiian flowers. That was this year's theme. Hawaiian.

He grabbed my arm.

"Answer me." He said forcefully. Something in his voice told me to confront him and apologize. But I am no weak girl.

I just pulled my arm free and continued hanging flowers. He didn't like me ignoring him.

He grabbed both my shoulders and turned me around. I spit in his face. I got it right under his right eye.

He wiped the spit from under his eyes. "Did Stefan tell you I called?" he asked not fazed by the spit.

I figured ignoring him would piss him off. So I didn't say anything.

Tyler let go of my shoulder and sighed. "Damon, I'm sorry."

"Yeah you said that. Just get the hell out of here. I dont need sorrys from a stupid punk." I then pushed past him and picked up the flowers.

"Damon-"

I finally looked him in the eyes. "Shut up Tyler!" I then shoved him.

"Wha- Damon what the hell?" He said recovering from the rough shove.

"Poor Tyler. Was the push too much?" I walked towards the gym doors and was about to leave when his change of voice was alarming.

"You'll regret that." he said menacingly. He wasnt Tyler right now. He was in his wolfs mind.

"We'll see." I then left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Rape, cursing, slash, and i cant think of anything else for now**

**I do not own the Vampire diaries or else the pairings would be Tyler and Damon or Klaus and Damon**

**Reviews are always appreciated. **

**ENJOY**

******I realized I made the characters very OOC.******

I walked out of their like nothing had happened. And I was not going to acknowledge it.

I was surprised to see Stefan's little red Porsche in the parking lot. Hmmmmm. I bet Elena is with him. To get my mind off of the adolescent wolf, I am going to go distract myself with Elena.

I used my super hearing to hear her out. I seemed to hear everything but her. I could hear…

Tyler upset, "shit, shit, shit." I rolled my eyes at that.

I think I could hear…. four kids playing hopscotch.

I could also hear Alaric instructing the football zombies on what and where about the decorations.

But I couldn't hear Elena or Stefan. I internally growled.

My eyes were suddenly covered with petite hands. I was thinking Elena but was crushed to see the face of Caroline as I turned around.

"You look disappointed? Expecting someone else?" she asked mockingly.

"Haha. And yes actually. But you're not a complete let down." I said walking briskly past her. She walked next to me and watched me intently.

"You okay?" she asked innocently.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing to worry about cupcake! Have you seen Elena?" I asked blankly. It was no secret I had a thing for Miss Elena. People think it is just because she looks like Katherine. HA. NO.

"Elena is with Stefan. Her boyfriend. Will you ever get over that?" She asked amusingly.

"Caroline, Caroline, Caroline. Do realize I have respect for my little brother, but not enough to not take what he doesn't deserve. Everyone can realize that Elena has true feelings for me. In due time. Now if you would answer my question. Where are they?" I asked compelling her on the question.

"In the cafeteria." She responded in a monotone voice.

"Thanks." I said smiling while tapping her cheek. After fifteen steps away from her she returned.

"Damon! You bastard."

I just laughed. I got inside the building and fluently walked through the halls to the cafeteria without being stopped by anybody. Phew.

When I got there I was greeted with the sight of Elena having her arms wrapped around Stefan's neck leaning in for a kiss.

I burst through the door. "Hey kids, decorating?"

Elena dropped her arms and straightened her shirt.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asked annoyed.

"Really Damon?" Elena asked.

"What Elena? Did I interrupt your smoochy time with my brother? Don't worry. There is always me." I said sitting down on one of the tables.

"Always the charmer." She didn't say anything else and left. Damn. There was a silence for a while.

"I told her about what happened. She thinks it is all her fault because she asked for your help clearing the house after the party." Stefan said so smoothly.

"Excuse me? You told her what?" I asked trying to keep my cool.

"I know you told me not to tell anyone but Elena was the one person who deserved to know." He admitted.

I got close in his face. "It wasn't your place, Stefan."

He kept an unmoved face on. "Maybe not. But I know you're grateful because you didn't have to tell her."

I backed up realizing that was true. "Okay. You got me. Just no one else." I said pointing a finger at him. He nodded swiftly. "Great. Now I need to go find Alaric and help him finish with the decorations then get drunk. Man do I need that. See ya bro."

I said then walking through the maze of halls to Alaric's classroom. I listened to hear if he was there. I heard him and one of the football players. So I walked in.

"Hey Damon. We just about got everything set up here."

"Okay. Who are you?" I asked simply nodding my head at the blonde kid standing in the room with us.

"Oh, I'm Kyle. Just helping." He said smiling extending his hand out for a shake.

"Uh huh." I ignored his hand and turned to Alaric. "Done enough for drinks?"

"Yeah. Let's go. Kyle I will see you in class on Monday. And be on time."

I could hear the big gulp from Kyle after Alaric gave him his lecture. Alaric and I walked out to his car and drove to the grill. We sat at the bar and as soon as we sat I was hit with the big question.

"So why were you crying?"

"Bourbon now." I declared from the bartender. You would expect me to know their name. But that isn't why I come to the bar.

"Damon. Come on." Alaric said impatiently.

I gave in with a sigh. "You really want to know huh?" I said grabbing the glass of bourbon in front of me and gulping it down.

"Yes Damon. What happened to you? You are Damon Salvatore! You don't freakin cry." He declared grabbing his glass and twirling it around.

"What we say at this bar stays at the bar." I said tapping my finger waiting for the bartender to fill my empty glass.

"When has that rule ever been different?" he asked chuckling.

"Alright. The jist of it is, is that I was…. Raped." I whispered the last part. But I knew that he heard me.

He sputtered. "B-b-b-but? Wait what? Why do you call it rape? I am sure you enjoyed it!" he said cackling at the end.

I rolled my eyes. "Why is that?" I gulped down the next glass of bourbon.

"Was it just because it was with an ugly chick? Nah. You wouldn't cry over that." He waited for a response patiently.

"I was raped by a man." I tried to hide that underneath my breath.

"Damon. I'm sorry. I didn't know." He breathed flabbergasted.

"I have enough sorrys to last…. Well you know a long time." I looked at him and saw him squeezing his glass hard.

"Who was it?" He asked through clenched teeth. I was about to tell him but realized he goes to school with the kid. He didn't want to get the wolf in trouble . At least not that much. So what is better than a lie?

"Some random vampire passing through town. I was just a little shaken this morning. So it is okay now. But I am glad I told you. Thanks Ric."

"Damn. All I can think of is I'm sorry." He said almost defeated. I grabbed him by the collar.

"Alaric, you better always treat me as the same Damon. I haven't changed. And if you treat me differently you'll wish for death." I let him go and went slack in my chair.

He put two hands defensively. "Nothing will change." There was an awkward silence between us for a minute.

"Let's get out of here." Alaric said throwing a ten on the table. I wanted to get drunk! I can always come back later I guess.

I followed him out the door when he stopped and turned to me. "Was it an original?"

"Alaric, I told you already. I will not say another word." I began to walk briskly away. "And to answer your question, no." I then walked to his car.

"Anywhere else or back to the boarding house?" Alaric asked slipping into the driver seats.

"Not that I can think of anything."

They were driving down a single car lane when a weird looking animal jumped in front of the car. Alaric tried to swerve around it but he had them slipping off the road.

"Alaric stop the car!" Damon yelled.

"I can't. The brakes aren't working." He yelled back.

Damon took the wheel and swerved it around enough for one of the tires to hiccup under the car. It made the car flip and roll down the hill into a large oak tree.

"Ughhhhhh." Damon moaned. He turned to see Alaric's face smashed into the driver's seat air bag. He shook Alaric's shoulder.

"Alaric?" No answer.

"Oh damn." He clenched his teeth together while opening the upside down cars door and sliding out. He rolled onto his stomach. He crawled to Alaric's side and opened the door.

"Alaric?" Still no response.

Damon reached over Alaric and unbuckled his seat belt which made Alaric fall straight to the floor. Damon noticed how Alaric's neck had been bent into a weird angle.

"No, no, no." Damon whispered angrily.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed Stefan's number.

"Damon?" said Stefan after 3 rings.

"Stefan. Alaric and I, we…." Damon stopped when he saw Alaric squinting his eyes open.

"Damon? Damon? What happened to you and Alaric?"

"The car rolled and crashed into a tree. I'm okay but I have very little strength. Not enough to get Alaric to the hospital in time." Damon said looking at Alaric intensely.

"I'm on my way. Damon is-" Stefan was interrupted.

"Is Damon okay?" It was Elena.

"We're on our way." Damon heard Stefan say on the other end.

"Ughhhhh." Damon moaned slowly rising to his feet. He bent down and pulled Alaric by the arms to the top of the hill with grunts.

Damon looked at his arm with a big gash.

"Woah. Did not notice that." But since he is a vampire the wound was already starting to heal. He looked to see Alaric shift back to unconsciousness.

"No, Alaric. Stay with me." Damon said leaning over Alaric and putting his head to his chest.

"Dammit." He stood up and slowly picked up Alaric bridal style. He moaned at the pain he felt. He took slow steps and turned to the noise of a speeding car. He sighed in relief when Stefan jumped out of the car with Elena.

"Damon!" Elena yelled running around the car.

"I got him." Stefan said taking Alaric's limp body.

"Get in the car." Elena said reassuringly holding onto Damon's good arm.

Damon laughed. "Off to the hospital we go." He got into the back seat next to Elena while Alaric was put in the passenger seat.

Damon was quiet most the ride.

"Bro, were almost there. You healing?" Stefan asked looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"All healed up. Just worried about Alaric is all." Damon said seriously. He then turned to Elena. "Elena?"

"Hm?"

"I will never say this to anyone who doesn't deserve it, but thanks." He said slowly.

"For what?" Elena asked shocked.

"For being Elena." He said giving his cocky smile.

"Ughh. Now is not the time for your immature jokes." She said upset.

* * *

When we arrived at the hospital, Alaric was immediately taken on a stretcher and pushed out of the room.

"Where are they taking him?" Elena asked one of the nurses frantically.

"Miss, you need to calm down. Your friend has been taken to the operating room." The nurse said nicely.

"Will he be alright?" Elena asked on the brink of tears. Alaric had been a father figure for Elena since her parents died and I knew it would hurt her a lot if anything happened to him.

"Miss I don't know. The doctor should be out shortly to give you the diagnosis." She nodded then walked away.

Elena turned into Stefan's body and cried. He rubbed her back comfortingly.

"He'll be fine. We just have to wait for the doctor." He said walking her over to a seat.

I wanted information now. I walked up to the nurse that we had talked to earlier.

"Excuse me." I said clearing my throat.

"Yes?" She asked looking up from the folders in her arms.

I looked right into her eyes and could feel my pupils dilate.

"You will go to the doctor operating on Alaric Saltzman and find out what is going on. And don't leave until you get an answer." I said then released our gaze. She walked off and I smiled and walked back to Elena and Stefan.

"Don't worry we'll get an answer from Miss Hottie." I said sitting down next to Elena whose eyes were red and puffy.

She rolled her eyes and Stefan seemed to ignore my comment. A few minutes later the nurse came back.

"Your friend is suffering from a concussion, two broken ribs and a broken neck. He is in surgery right now and will not be released for a couple days. It will be a while before you will be able to see him." She said in an almost robot voice and walked away.

"He's not dead. He's not dead." Elena repeated happily.

"Let's get you home, we can visit him tomorrow." Stefan said helping her up. I still sat looking at them.

"Damon?" They both asked.

I didn't say a word and beat them to the car. I sat in the back with Elena in the passenger seat asleep. When we reached her house she was still asleep so Stefan carried her in and returned a few minutes later. I had already climbed into the passenger seat.

"She still asleep?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. Put her in bed. I'll get her tomorrow to visit Alaric." Stefan said with a hidden anger in his voice.

We sat in silence for a little.

"You gonna start the car?" I asked impatiently smacking him in the back of the head.

He turned on the car then turned to me.

"Mind telling me how you both tumbled down the hill into the tree?" he asked driving down the road.

"There was this creepy animal in the road, Alaric tried to swerve around it and had us flipping into the tree. It was a rush." I said chuckling.

"It's not funny Damon. You almost got Alaric killed." He said eyes on the road.

I turned to him outraged. "What do you mean I almost got him killed?"

"I know when you're feeling guilty you think everything is funny. What did you do?" he asked eyes flicking to me.

"I took the god damn wheel trying to help him out but he wouldn't let go and it made us flip. Happy brother?" I asked annoyed.

"Ecstatic!" he said sarcastically. The rest of the ride was in silence. When we arrived to the boarding house I couldn't have gotten out of the car sooner. I was greeted with an unpleasant sight at our doorstep.

"Damon! I've been waiting out here for hours waiting for you. I want to apologize. I-" He noticed the blood on me. "What happened?"

"Tyler?" Stefan asked confused.

"What happened?" Tyler repeated the question to me not noticing Stefan.

"None of your business." I said bypassing him and entering the boarding house.

"Damon I didn't just come here to apologize. There's something else." Tyler said nervously.

I stood next to Stefan waiting for him to tell us.

"GO ON." I said loudly.

"I need a favor."

**I want to apologize for a really bad chapter. I think it was over dramatic. But i needed to make it this way for the following chapters. Thank you for reading and for the long wait on the update. **


End file.
